


Harry Potter and the Uninvited Guest

by Lambygirl417



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cats, Crack, Death, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fighting, Fluff, Harsh Language, Magic, Owls, Seer, Talking Animals, Witches, Wizards, cursing, harry po - Freeform, hexes, sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambygirl417/pseuds/Lambygirl417
Summary: The morning of a bright new day for a bright knew witch.





	1. Step in Lard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of a bright new day for a bright knew witch.

Our story begins, not with a certain boy-who-lived, but instead a girl. To say this girl was not as important as the Potter boy was a lie. She was a very important character in this story, and unlike Harry, she knew that. 

Sarah was not expecting to be awoken to the pawing of a cat on her face but it had not been too far off from what she was used to. Her father having four cats made for quite the alarm when one would constantly wake her for school without fault. But this was later than her six o’clock wake up for school and never had her cat’s dainty paws felt so rough and big. Opening her eyes she was met with a random cat. A black cat with a ripped up ear and a short stubbed tail. It was bigger than a normal cat, it’s build giving away a masculine aura. It stared at her with almost glowing cerulean eyes. “What the f-..?” 

“Come, come, up you go. I’m not going to stand and wait for you all day. We must get your school supplies ready. Hogwarts awaits!” The cat purred in a chirpy, British voice. He climbed off the young girl’s bed and hopped onto the dresser beside it, tossing a satchel to her. Sarah caught it with only huge confusion. She shrugged for now and opened the bag. Inside lay clothes and a brush. That’ll do. She thought.  
The hallway outside her room was dimly lit and narrow, she barely had time to see the cat jog past her into an open area holding a great room, a small kitchen, a breakfast nook, and many other rooms. She was stock-still. “This… this is way too good to be true.” She mumbled to no one. The cat ran past her and onto the kitchen counter.”You’ll find the bathroom back the hall you came on the right of your bedroom door.” The cat spoke up. Sarah looked over her shoulder towards him and “AaAAAAaAaAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!!”

In front of her stood a tall man with dark hair, cerulean eyes, and a suit. “Y-you’re a-a… a Person!?!” She shrieked.  
“You seem so surprised?”  
“Of course I’m surprised! Wait…,” she paused to think, “Does that mean you’re an animagus?”  
The man smirked. “Good to see my mistress is a clever one.”  
“Mistress?”  
“Let me introduce myself,” The man approached her. Sarah could feel a tingle run up her spine. He bowed, “My name is Rubio, the faithful butler of the Moonstone family, the guide to the Moonstone heir, and legendary Merlin’s familiar.”  
“The Moonstone Family. Doesn’t ring a bell…” she spoke tapping a finger to her chin.  
“The Moonstone Family are the relatives of the great Merlin. This is their home. And you are the newest heir. There will be many things answered for you if you simply wait.”  
“Okay, but two questions.” She paused until he nodded, “Why am I here and where are my supposed relatives?”

The man sighed and approached the fireplace in the family room. He grasped the edges of a picture frame and gently laid it in the girl’s hands. The picture was old, a crispy brown tone with several creases, it seemed to move slightly like the people in it were alive. The people in the photo caught her attention though. A total of ten people stood in the photo. An older woman, probably in her sixties stood in the middle smiling towards the camera. A man and woman stood to the left holding a baby, while a woman looking similar to the first woman seemed preoccupied with gathering the four children around her on the right; one was even levitating in the air. Sarah giggled at the goofy family before peering at the last person. An old man, very old indeed, sat in an old wicker chair in the very front. His beard reached the floor and the wrinkles he had made his face saggy, but he was smiling so content that it seemed to reach past the parchment to infect Sarah. She softly smiled at the photo, she knew who these people were. The old woman was her grandmother Verna, the man and woman were her parents, the baby her, the other woman was her aunt with her four cousins, and the old man was her great-grandfather Merlin.

A warm feeling overwhelmed her as she glided her fingers across the faces of the family. She didn’t ask where they were. Simply put the frame back on the mantle and left for the bathroom.

Coming out into the kitchen she snorted at the overt abundance of food laid before her. Sitting down and eating to her heart's content Rubio began to explain why she was there. “Your Family has been prophecy keepers for as long as time itself. They come from worlds with knowledge of the prophecy and are meant to ensure its fulfillment. You are no different. I believe some people may try to change fate, you cannot let that happen.”


	2. Ponder the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for school never seemed so hard. An unrecognizable face meets Sarah and Harry Potter is introduced. Along with a few others.

Sarah stood before the Flourish and Blotts store stuffing book after book into her endless, magical satchel. Rubio had left to find her robes after an argument when he tried to get her measurements while she looked for the right books. He succeeded and had left before she could spit too much fire at him. For an eleven-year-old, she was quite feisty.

Sarah went to approach Ollivander’s when a boy came out from the said store. Stopping before they could run into one another Sarah watched the young man observe the sleek, bleached wand between his fingers. “What core did you get?” She asked, expecting him to be startled when instead he simply looked up at her and gave a small smile. Sarah took a double take as her heart skipped a beat, something about this boy wasn’t right. She gulped down her fear as the boy responded with a toned Irish accent, “Dragon heartstring.” She managed to stutter “cool” before he walked away. She watched him leave until he was no longer visible and back stepped into Ollivander's. 

The old man greeted her before handing her a wand, he, of course, knew who she was and gave her a kind and respectful smile. She grasped the handle and watched. All of a sudden, the wand cracked and shattered into pieces like glass. “Definitely not…” he mumbled before scrounging for another. Sarah went through three other wands the same way before finding a 13 inch, rosewood wand with a lovely rose design at the bottom and a spiral like a unicorn horn at the tip to match its core of unicorn hair. It was beautiful and had seemed to radiate a comforting warmth to her hand when she held it. As if the wand itself was telling her everything would be okay.

“Wow, that was incredible!” A voice called out. Looking over she was suddenly stock still for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. 

Harry Potter stood before her with twinkling eyes of awe behind broken glasses. She giggled and stepped aside for Ollivander to help Harry find his wand. The show was one she was glad she didn’t miss; the room had been lit up so many times and Harry had seemed quite bashful when she laughed. Once he found his wand she jogged up to him and held out her hand. “Sarah Moonstone. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter.” Harry looked startled at the sudden introduction but took her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you too, Sarah.” Sarah grinned before turning and pulling the young boy out of the shop with her. She skipped down the steps in time for Hagrid to call out to Harry. She watched as Hagrid presented the snowy owl to Harry, “Whatcha gonna name her?” She asked startling the poor boy and gained a laugh from the half-giant. “Her?” Harry stuttered. “Why o’ course, Harry, it’s a girl. Just look at her.” Hagrid tried to explain. Harry, deciding to ignore his own confusion, looked over his shoulder towards Sarah and told her his answer. “I’ll name her Hedwig.”

Not long after that Rubio had come by and gave her her robes. Rubio and Hagrid had exchanged a friendly embrace, confusing both children, before they separated and continued on with their shopping. Sarah felt Rubio’s presence cease beside her and a new presence of a cat on her shoulders as the street became more crowded. She didn’t mind, he was much more considerate with his claws than a normal cat would be and kept his balance well too. She, too busy thinking about cat physics, missed the young blonde coming her way before they were both knocked straight into one another. 

“Watch where you’re going!” The boy called out. Sarah looked up into the irritated face of Draco Malfoy. In a normal encounter, she might have said sorry and walked away with her head down, but she was the heir to the Moonstone legacy and this type of mistreatment was not to be taken lightly. “Why don’t you watch where you're going!” She spat, sticking her tongue out and flicking her short, brunette locks at him before sauntering off. She felt his gaze as she walked away and turned a corner into a random alleyway. 

Suddenly, all entitlement left her and she was reduced to a squealing, proud mess. “My lady, what was that?” Rubio questioned. “That, my dear familiar, was how you stick up to stuck up snobs like Draco Malfoy.” She responded with glowing pride, “Now, I believe we have a train to catch.”


	3. Stick in Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride stuck in the same car as a bunch of obnoxious boys trying to befriend her, Sarah is faced with utter boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because idk...

It had not taken them long to enter Platform 9 ¾, with the guidance of Rubio, it made for a great run. Sarah had stood at attention when Rubio all but pushed her through when he flung his cat-sized body into her. She fell into the gate and was met with some confused faces. Gathering her wits, she made her way to the train as Rubio loaded her trunk onto the train. The hallways were narrow and made for a very cramped walkway. 

She spotted Harry through the window of a door about to enter and join him and the soon to be introduced Ronald Weasely she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into another compartment. She flew backward into the lap of a dark-haired Irish she saw outside Ollivander’s. Jumping up out of the seat and almost falling again she hit the door and stood to stare in fright at the boy. He simply smiled at her when another person scoffed. Both their attention was drawn to a certain platinum blonde. “I wondered why you thought you had the right to talk back to me. You’re a Moonstone. I’d bow or something but I don’t think that could do much when we could be friends instead.” Draco spoke up. He jabbed his head in the direction of his bodyguards and introduced them, “This here’s Crabbe and that’s Goyle.” He pointed towards the other boy that Sarah couldn’t recognize, “And that there is Lloyd. Lloyd Thurs’d. Just met him, but he seems to have a brain cell or two.”

Lloyd chortled but said nothing. Sarah looked over the boys in the car before being shut in by a lurch of the train. She stammered and looked out into the hallway watching the train move through the station. Turning back towards the boys she slumped down beside Lloyd and sat quietly the rest of the ride trying to ignore Lloyd’s piercing stare or Draco’s ignorant remarks.


	4. Strike a Cord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is sorted and finds that back talking Draco Malfoy could quickly become one of her favorite hobbies.

As soon as the train stopped Sarah was off in a flash. The boys had made her uncomfortable enough and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle the false smile. She was about to join Harry, Ron, and Hagrid when she heard a boy's voice. Turning around Blaise Zabini was seen jogging up to her in front of the group she had just escaped. “Hey, don’t take it personally. They just don’t know how to make friends properly. I’m Blaise, by the way,” he held out his hand and Sarah gave it a firm shake “you seem more interesting than those gits, and I just feel bad you had to sit through the whole train ride with them.” Sarah stared at the dark-skinned boy. “Okay. You and Malfoy are friends?” He snorted and gave a curt nod before sauntering off.

The boat ride had been uneventful. Having been adamant about escaping the boys she was too distracted to catch the boat with Harry and instead had to ride with some random girls that, frankly, were too dimwitted for her to properly socialize with. The stairs and entrance to the castle were magical, she couldn’t even describe it. Rubio had watched her awe at the dark night sky and Victorian castle. He had accompanied her when she got to the castle with all her luggage. She quickly recapped him on her chilling feeling about a certain Lloyd. He promised to keep an eye out before dismissing her to the other first years. 

The scene where she returned was an unsightly one. A snappish “Think my name’s funny, do you?” rang out and she snickered. Draco stood in front of Harry and Ron, belittling the former on his bloodline. Sarah felt her cheeks puff with a pout before stepping up behind Draco. She slithered around to his side beside Goyle with a clever grin. “Really, Draco? Because I think the freckles make him look pretty cute. Something you could not comparably say you have the upper hand in.” 

Draco froze and stared at Sarah before growling at her to “shut up Moonstone”. Sarah just turned to smile at Harry and Ron who were both smiling and gawking respectively. Ron looked away before eye contact was made, a flush blossoming on his cheeks from the compliment. She turned to the stairs with a clear idea of who would be coming out soon. And right on time, Professor McGonagall, in all her glory, called on the first years to follow her into the Great Hall.

The sorting hat sat perched upon the stool in front of the teacher’s table. Sarah’s eyes went across the teacher’s faces trying to recognize as many names as she could. Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and a few unnamed staff members sat behind Professor Dumbledore’s podium. The young girl’s lip trembled and her eyes met the floor filled to the brim with nervousness, she almost wished Rubio was there to calm her nerves. He had given the girl quite a lot of confidence after she doubted herself in being a good student for Hogwarts. Part of her still told her she wasn’t good enough for the popular and, soon to be, infamous school. She didn’t want to let anyone down with simple things like grades or teen angst, she couldn’t! Sarah had a job to do, as a Moonstone, she couldn’t just stand by and not try. That moment stood true to her. She would not let something small like expulsion due to bad grades or miss demeanors stop her from her ethical and familial duties! No, sir, nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to stop Sarah BLOODY Moonstone from seeing this story through to the end!

Sarah's head snapped up with a new sense of determination as she met stares with Dumbledore. The elder looked on at the young lady with bright curiosity. She and he seemed to hold a silent conversation with that one stare. A stare that said ‘I won’t let you down’ and ‘I know you won’t’, it made Sarah smile. It wasn’t until after had she heard the sorting hat calling names and noticed the significant difference in the group of new students. Had she been zoned out through half of the sorting ceremony without even realizing it? Apparently. The hat had already gone through several names and she must have been near the bottom of the list. Good. That was better than being zoned out and not hearing her name, that would have been awfully embarrassing. 

Harry’s big reveal as a Gryffindor, though expected, was still quite baffling to watch. As was most encounters with Harry, Sarah found. A few more students and the young Moonstone heard her name loud and clear from McGonagall’s lips. “Sarah Moonstone.” She jolted and sprang up the wide steps to the sorting hat, sat, and felt the sorter grace her head. 

“Oh... a Moonstone. My my, how interesting another one sits in this very chair?” The statement clearly a rhetorical question spoken like a statement left the girl speechless, “Yes, yes, yes. Following the family tradition as always. Seems something big will come to pass soon enough, no? Well let’s get you sorted, shall we? Hmm… While your great grandfather was a Slytherin his daughter became a Hufflepuff, then your father, ah yes, a Ravenclaw. Quite the diversity. But if I were to go by that ruling then it would be Gryffindor for you, young Moonstone.” 

Sarah sighed with relief. That would make her closer to Harry and the others and would definitely make her job easier. “But-!” Sarah paused, what? “Though the courage and bravery are there, I sense an established sense of ingenuity in you. Gryffindor would never put your great cunningness and wit to justice. And who would I be to put Merlin’s great-granddaughter in Gryffindor? SLYTHERIN!!!” The hat called, the Slytherin table rejoiced. Sarah almost thought she saw a smirk on the hat’s dumb face as she walked back down the steps towards the green table. She didn’t mind being a Slytherin, she just thought Gryffindor would make her life a thousand times easier. Guess not then.

Peering across the dining hall she met eyes with two boys looking her way. Harry waved while Ron’s staring was noticed by two certain twins and was put into an embarrassing headlock. Sarah waved back with a small, reassuring smile that asked ‘are we still friends?’ and Harry shot back a grin that said ‘of course’. That lightened up the girl’s mood as she swiveled on her toes and skipped towards her fellow housemates. A few grimaces crossed faces in front of her but Sarah just fought them off with a grin because no sourpuss was gonna break her stride.

Sitting down, her eyes instantly met with a large assortment of fruit in front of her. The glimmer of juice under the candlelight made her want to cry out in delight. From watermelon to apple to raspberry, the large golden bowl was packed with fruit. To a passerby, she probably looked like she had been hypnotized or put under with a love potion. Her juicy distraction was not enough to stop her from noticing the tap on her shoulder. Blaise sat to her left, a side smile on his dark face as he pointed behind her. Sarah, confused, turned 180 to look at the person to her right only to come face-to-face was an unrelenting glare and annoyed pout. Sarah visibly deflated and scooted farther away. 

Draco Malfoy sat pouting at Sarah looking like an angry kitten or grumpy puppy. Sarah could just imagine a pair of flatted pomeranian ears coming out from his gelled blonde head. “What?” Sarah spoke, her voice much more flat than she thought. “What? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, Moonstone. You may be the great-granddaughter of Merlin, but you will not just ignore me like that. And over a dumb bowl of fruit, no less!” Malfoy grumbled. Crabbe and Goyle, from across the table, snickered at Sarah’s embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed as she shot a look at them that thoroughly shut them up. What dough brains. 

“Well you have my attention now, so what is it you need?” She asked, quite shortly.  
“I wanted to let you know that if you want to survive in Slytherin you best cut ties with Potter and Weasley, while you still can.” He sided.  
Sarah grimaced and she could overhear Dumbledore finishing his speech. “Well, the next time I want your opinion, Malfoy, I’ll be sure to ask. Until then,” she paused to grab a slice of cantaloupe with her fork, not finishing her statement. This angered the blonde further, as he could clearly tell she was giving him the silent treatment. Reaching for a sandwich triangle he aggressively bit down grumbling to himself. Sarah smiled and filled her plate.


	5. Unfinished or continuing work

The man sighed and approached the fireplace in the family room. He grasped the edges of a picture frame and gently laid it in the girl’s hands. The picture was old, a crispy brown tone with several creases, it seemed to move slightly like the people in it were alive. The people in the photo caught her attention though. A total of ten people stood in the photo. An older woman, probably in her sixties stood in the middle smiling towards the camera. A man and woman stood to the left holding a baby, while a woman looking similar to the first woman seemed preoccupied with gathering the four children around her on the right; one was even levitating in the air. Ava giggled at the goofy family before peering at the last person. An old man, very old indeed, sat in an old wicker chair in the very front. His beard reached the floor and the wrinkles he had made his face saggy, but he was smiling so content that it seemed to reach past the parchment to infect Ava. She softly smiled at the photo, she knew who these people were. The old woman was her grandmother Verna, the man and woman were her parents, the baby, her, the other woman was her aunt with her four cousins, and the old man was her great-grandfather Merlin.

A warm feeling overwhelmed her as she glided her fingers across the faces of the family. She didn’t ask where they were. Simply put the frame back on the mantle and left for the bathroom.

Coming out into the kitchen she snorted at the overt abundance of food laid before her. Sitting down and eating to her heart's content Rubio began to explain why she was there. “Your Family has been prophecy keepers for as long as time itself. They come from worlds with knowledge of the prophecy and are meant to ensure its fulfillment. You are no different. I believe there are people who may try to change fate, you cannot let that happen.”

Ava stood before the Flourish & Blotts store stuffing book after book into her endless, magical satchel. Rubio had left to find her robes after he tried to get her measurements while she looked for the right books. He succeeded and had left before she could spit too much fire at him. For an eleven-year-old, she was quite feisty.

Ava went to approach Ollivander’s when a boy came out from said store. Stopping before they could run into one another Ava watched the young man observe the sleek, bleached wand between his fingers. “What core did you get?” She asked, expecting him to be startled when instead he simply looked up at her and gave a small smile. Ava took a double take as her heart skipped a beat, something about this boy wasn’t right. She gulped down her fear as the boy responded with a toned Irish accent, “Dragon heartstring.” She managed to stutter “cool” before he walked away. She watched him leave until he was no longer visible and back stepped into Ollivander's. 

The old man greeted her before handing her a wand, he, of course, knew who she was and gave her a kind and respectful smile. She had found quickly that many wizards had a great respect for her family. Almost treating her like royalty. She grasped the handle and watched. All of a sudden, the wand cracked and shattered into pieces like glass. “Definitely not…” he mumbled before scrounging for another. Ava went through three other wands the same way before finding a 13 inch, rosewood wand with a lovely rose design at the bottom and a spiral like a unicorn horn at the tip to match its core of unicorn hair. It was beautiful and had seemed to radiate a comforting warmth to her hand when she held it. As if the wand itself was telling her everything would be okay. It had sparkled and simmered out a beautiful glow of clor much like the Aurora Borealis.

“Wow, that was incredible!” A voice called out. Looking over she was suddenly stock still for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. 

Harry Potter stood before her with twinkling eyes of awe behind broken glasses. She giggled and stepped aside for Ollivander to help Harry find his wand. The show was one she was glad she didn’t miss; the room had been lit up so many times and Harry had seemed quite bashful when she laughed. Once he found his wand she jogged up to him and held out her hand. “Ava Moonstone. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter.” Harry looked startled at the sudden introduction but took her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you too, Ava.” Ava grinned before turning and pulling the young boy out of the shop with her. She skipped down the steps in time for Hagrid to call out to Harry. She watched as Hagrid presented the snowy owl to Harry, “Whatcha gonna name her?” She asked startling the poor boy and gained a laugh from the half-giant. “Her?” Harry stuttered. “Why o’ course, Harry, it’s a girl. Just look at her.” Hagrid tried to explain. Harry, deciding to ignore his own confusion, looked over his shoulder towards Ava and told her his answer. “I’ll name her Hedwig.”

Not long after that Rubio had come by and gave her her robes. Rubio and Hagrid had exchanged a friendly embrace, confusing both children, before they separated and continued on with their shopping. Ava felt Rubio’s presence cease beside her and a new presence of a cat on her shoulders as the street became more crowded. She didn’t mind, he was much more considerate with his claws than a normal cat would be and kept his balance well too. She, too busy thinking about cat physics, missed the young blonde coming her way before they were both knocked straight into one another. 

“Watch where you’re going!” The boy called out. Ava looked up into the irritated face of Draco Malfoy. In a normal encounter, she might have said sorry and walked away with her head down, but she was the heir to the Moonstone legacy and this type of mistreatment was not to be taken lightly. “Why don’t you watch where you're going!” She spat, sticking her tongue out and flicking her short, brunette locks at him before sauntering off. She felt his gaze as she walked away and turned a corner into a random alleyway. 

Suddenly, all entitlement left her and she was reduced to a giggling mess. “My lady, what was that?” Rubio questioned. “That, my dear familiar, was how you stick up to stuck up snobs like Draco Malfoy.” She responded with glowing pride, ignoring the tired look her cat friend gave her, “Now, I believe we have a train to catch.”

It had not taken them long to enter Platform 9 ¾, with the guidance of Rubio, it made for a great run. Ava had stood at attention when Rubio all but pushed her through by flinging his cat-sized body into her. She fell into the gate and was met with some confused faces. Gathering her wits, she made her way to the train as Rubio loaded her trunk onto the train. The hallways were narrow and made for a very cramped walkway on board. 

She spotted Harry through the window of a door about to enter and join him and, the soon to be introduced, Ronald Weasely, when she was surprised by a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her into another compartment. She flew backward into the lap of the dark-haired Irish boy she saw outside Ollivander’s. Jumping up out of the seat and almost falling again she hit the door and stood to stare in fright at the boy. He simply smiled at her when another person scoffed. Both their attention was drawn to a certain platinum blonde. “I wondered why you thought you had the right to talk back to me. You’re a Moonstone, my father told me so. I’d bow or something but I don’t think that could do much when we could be friends instead.” Draco spoke up. He jabbed his head in the direction of his bodyguards and introduced them, “This here’s Crabbe and that’s Goyle.” He pointed towards the other boy that Ava couldn’t recognize, “And that there is Lloyd. Lloyd Thurs’d. Just met him, but he seems to have a brain cell or two.”

Lloyd chortled but said nothing. Ava looked over the boys in the car before being shut in by a lurch of the train. She stammered and looked out into the hallway watching the train move through the station. Turning back towards the boys she slumped down beside Lloyd and sat quietly the rest of the ride trying to ignore Lloyd’s piercing stare or Draco’s ignorant remarks.

As soon as the train stopped Ava was off in a flash. The boys had made her uncomfortable enough and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could manage a false smile. She was about to join Harry, Ron, and Hagrid when she heard a boy's voice. Turning around Blaise Zabini was seen jogging up to her in front of the group she had just escaped. “Hey, don’t take it personally. They just don’t know how to make friends properly. I’m Blaise, by the way,” he held out his hand and Ava gave it a firm shake, “you seem more interesting than those gits, and I just feel bad you had to sit through the whole train ride with them.” Ava stared at the dark-skinned boy. “Okay. You and Malfoy are friends?” He snorted and gave a curt nod before sauntering off.

The boat ride had been uneventful. Having been adamant about escaping the boys she was too distracted to catch the boat with Harry and instead had to ride with some random girls that, frankly, were too dimwitted for her to properly socialize with. The stairs and entrance to the castle were magical, she couldn’t even describe it. Rubio had watched her awe at the dark night sky and Victorian castle. He had accompanied her when she got to the castle with all her luggage. She quickly recapped him on her chilling feeling about a certain Lloyd. He promised to keep an eye out before dismissing her to the other first years. 

The scene where she returned was an unsightly one. A snappish “Think my name’s funny, do you?” rang out and she snickered. Draco stood in front of Harry and Ron, belittling the former on his bloodline. Ava felt her cheeks puff with a pout before stepping up behind Draco. She slithered around to his side beside Goyle with a clever grin. “Really, Draco? Because I think the freckles make him look pretty cute. Something you could not comparably say you have the upper hand in.” 

Draco froze, flushed a rosy shade, and stared at Ava before growling at her to “shut up Moonstone”. Ava just turned to smile at Harry and Ron who were both smiling and gawking respectively. Ron looked away before eye contact was made, a flush blossoming on his cheeks from the compliment. She turned to the stairs with a clear idea of who would be coming out soon. And right on time, Professor McGonagall, in all her glory, called on the first years to follow her into the Great Hall.

The sorting hat sat perched upon the stool in front of the teacher’s table. Ava’s eyes went across the teacher’s faces trying to recognize as many names as she could. Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and a few unnamed staff members sat behind Professor Dumbledore’s podium. The young girl’s lip trembled and her eyes met the floor filled to the brim with nervousness, she almost wished Rubio was there to calm her nerves. He had given the girl quite a lot of confidence after she doubted herself in being a good student for Hogwarts. Part of her still told her she wasn’t good enough for the popular and, soon to be, infamous school. She didn’t want to let anyone down with simple things like grades or teen angst, she couldn’t! Ava had a job to do, as a Moonstone, she couldn’t just stand by and not try. That moment stood true to her. She would not let something small like expulsion due to bad grades or misdemeanors stop her from her ethical and familial duties! No, sir, nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to stop Ava BLOODY Moonstone from seeing this story through to the end!

Ava's head snapped up with a new sense of determination as she met stares with Dumbledore. The elder looked on at the young lady with bright curiosity. She and he seemed to hold a silent conversation with that one stare. A stare that said ‘I won’t let you down’ and ‘I know you won’t’, it made Ava smile. It wasn’t until after had she heard the sorting hat calling names and noticed the significant difference in the group of new students. Had she been zoned out through half of the sorting ceremony without even realizing it? Apparently. The hat had already gone through several names and she must have been near the bottom of the list. Good. That was better than being zoned out and not hearing her name, that would have been awfully embarrassing. 

Harry’s big reveal as a Gryffindor, though expected, was still quite baffling to watch. As was most encounters with Harry, Ava found. A few more students and the young Moonstone heard her name loud and clear from McGonagall’s lips. “Moonstone, Ava.” She jolted and sprang up the wide steps to the sorting hat, sat, and felt the sorter grace her head. 

“Oh... a Moonstone. My my, how interesting another one sits in this very chair?” The statement clearly a rhetorical question spoken like a statement left the girl speechless, “Yes, yes, yes. Following the family tradition as always. Seems something big will come to pass soon enough, no? Yes, yes, ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and ‘The Girl To Write The Story’ all in the same class. Hehe… Well let’s get you sorted, shall we? Hmm… While your great grandfather was a Slytherin his daughter became a Hufflepuff, then your father, ah yes, a Ravenclaw. Quite the diversity. But if I were to go by that ruling then it would be Gryffindor for you, young Moonstone.” 

Ava sighed with relief. That would make her closer to Harry and the others and would definitely make her job easier. “But-!” Ava paused, what? “Though the courage and bravery are there, I sense an established sense of ingenuity in you. Gryffindor would never put your great cunningness and wit to justice. And who would I be to put Merlin’s great-granddaughter in Gryffindor? SLYTHERIN!!!” The hat called, the Slytherin table rejoiced. Ava almost thought she saw a smirk on the hat’s dumb face as she walked back down the steps towards the green table. She didn’t mind being a Slytherin, she just thought Gryffindor would make her life a thousand times easier. Guess not then.

Peering across the dining hall she met eyes with two boys looking her way. Harry waved while Ron’s staring was noticed by two certain twins and was put into an embarrassing headlock. Ava waved back with a small, reassuring smile that asked ‘are we still friends?’ and Harry shot back a grin. That lightened up the girl’s mood as she swiveled on her toes and skipped towards her fellow housemates. A few grimaces crossed faces in front of her but Ava just fought them off with a grin because no sourpuss was gonna break her stride.

Sitting down, her eyes instantly met with a large assortment of fruit in front of her. The glimmer of juice under the candlelight made her want to cry out in delight. From watermelon to apple to raspberry, the large golden bowl was packed. To a passerby, she probably looked like she had been hypnotized or put under with a love potion. Her juicy distraction was not enough to stop her from noticing the tap on her shoulder. She turned. Blaise sat to her left, a side smile on his dark face as he pointed behind her. Ava, confused, turned 180 to look at the person to her right only to come face-to-face was an unrelenting glare and annoyed pout. Ava visibly wilted and scooted farther away. 

Draco Malfoy sat pouting at Ava looking like an angry kitten or grumpy puppy. Ava could just imagine a pair of flatted pomeranian ears coming out from his gelled blonde head. “What?” Ava spoke, her voice much more flat than she thought. “What? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, Moonstone. You may be the great-granddaughter of Merlin, but you will not just ignore me like that. And over a dumb bowl of fruit, no less!” Malfoy grumbled. Crabbe and Goyle, from across the table, snickered at Ava’s embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed as she shot a look at them that thoroughly shut them up. What dough brains. 

“Well you have my attention now, so what is it you need?” She asked, quite shortly.  
“I wanted to let you know that if you want to survive in Slytherin you best cut ties with Potter and Weasley, while you still can.” He sided.  
Ava grimaced and she could overhear Dumbledore finishing his speech. “Well, the next time I want your opinion, Malfoy, I’ll be sure to ask. Until then,” she paused to grab a slice of cantaloupe with her fork and make a loud, wet chomp into it. This angered the blonde further, as he could clearly tell she was giving him the silent treatment. Reaching for a sandwich triangle he aggressively bit down grumbling to himself. Ava smiled and filled her plate. 

The tour to the dungeons had been uneventful. Ava had been introduced to her new roommates. Ones of whom she recognized as some familiar faces like Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. She didn’t see anything bad in those except the obvious ass-kissing they were doing thanks to her status as a Moonstone. Rubio being released had been Ava’s first priority. Her second, to make sure her things were locked up, she didn’t dislike these girls but until she knew them better she couldn’t trust them as far as she could throw them. 

After lights out was when the fun truly began. Rubio had shot her a remark asking if she wanted to be expelled on her first day, but she just ignored him for a better idea. Hogwarts, to anyone else, would seem windy and big but not to Ava. She strolled down the dark halls with precision, knowing exactly where she was going. Rubio hot on her trail.

The astronomy tower was tall and the winding stairs left her a little winded, but the view had been so worth it. The cold August breeze whispered through her hair singing silent lullabies into her ears. She leaned on the banister and smiled, sitting herself down and sticking her legs through the bars. She sat there looking up at the stars in thought. Her brain trailing off until a pair of footsteps resounded close to her. Ava sat still and smiled, closing her eyes to further embrace the cold night breeze.  
“You’re very bold. Coming out after curfew on your first day, Ms. Moonstone.” the professor said.  
Ava opened her eyes and looked up at Dumbledore. His eyes were not on her, but instead, on the glimmer night sky above. Ava stood. “Well, you’re out here too, Professor.”  
“Yes, I suppose I am.”  
“Do you usually come here at night?” she asked him, her eyes down on the ground. The top of the Grand Staircase was so tall you could practically see all over the Quidditch Pitch, the front tree line of the Forbidden Forest, and Loch Lake. It was truly a sight to behold.  
“Some nights I venture out here to sightsee when it is quiet.” Dumbledore responded.  
Ava looked back to Dumbledore as he started to walk back from the railing. “I would think it wise to watch for Finch and Mrs. Norris. Quite sly that cat can be.” Dumbledore remarked with a smile and a wink.  
“Dumbledore, sir, with all do respect Ms. Moonstone is already reckless enough. Best best you not encourage her further.” Rubio spoke up, his voice brought attention to his human figure. His arms were crossed and an unimpressed expression was written over his face.  
Dumbledore chuckled, walking passed Rubio and patting him on the back. “Good to see you, old man. How has immortality treated you? I knew it was only a matter of time before I met you again with Ms. Moonstone present.”  
“Hah! Says the one with the grey beard. And it’s an oathed enchantment.” Rubio’s south-London accent slipping out more and more as he spoke. Wait, ‘oathed enchantment’?  
“Rubio, what’s this ‘oathed enchantment’?”  
“Ah yes,” the animagus started, “When I started working as a familiar for your family, specifically your great grandfather, I made an oath to always be there for the next Moonstone heir everytime one appears. It was an oath so strong it sealed me into a sort of limbo between death and immortality. Everytime a Moonstone dies I die, and when a new one comes into the picture I am rebirthed as you know me.” Ava scrunched up her nose in distaste. How could he say that with such a neutral face? That poor man is practically a slave to her family. Ava sighed, that was not something she wished. She didn’t want Rubio to go when she did. He was his own person and she could never imagine being in his place. Didn’t he want to live his own life without having to take care of someone else. He was a glorified babysitter every Moonstone lifetime. She made up her mind.  
“Then I will figure out a way to end the cycle.” She promised, a determined look present on her face. Rubio looked shocked and then scoffed, “That’s not exactly how that works, young Heiress.” But the look from Dumbledore was far from that. In fact, he looked damn near impressed. But he didn’t speak up, instead he turned away and left. Ava grinned as he disappeared from view. Her grin and presence stayed at the top of the astronomy, with Rubio who had gone strangely quiet, for a few more minutes before she made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room. It was cold down in the dungeons but she didn’t mind. She creeped up the stairs to her dorm and slipped into bed without a peep.

The next morning, Ava woke up bright and early, changed, and all but sprinted to the Dining Hall. Already on the tables sat breakfast foods that would make anyone's mouth water. Ava sat someplace random and started shoving gobs of food in her mouth.  
“Slow down or you’ll choke yourself to death.” A voice spoke up from behind her. Ava turned and “Haewy!!” She shouted, jumping out of her seat and bear hugging the poor boy. Ron snickered at the side looking between the muggle-grown boy who was getting smothered by the rich, popular, pure-blood girl with butter and jam all over her face. Ava turned to Ron and grinned, rubbing her mess off her face.  
“Hi Ron!” she piped up. Ron stuttered to a halt.  
“Wha- uh, how do you know my name?” he asked.  
“Oh! Uh, um, well, Moonstones… we have this uh… foresight into special events and people. So that’s how I know your name. Also I was there during the sorting ceremony when your name was called. Not to mention the hair and freckles,” Ron flushed and started to cover his freckled cheeks in bashfulness, “Oh no! I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I just know your family is known for red hair and sometimes freckles… among a few… nasty things.”  
“‘Nasty things’ what do you-? Oh, you mean that stuff.” Ron’s face dropped into a glare. “You gonna belittle me like all your other rich and powerful pure-blood families?”  
“What? No! I would never. I actually wanted to be your friend. Besides, any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine.” She grinned holding out her hand. Ron looked at her hand then back up at her before grinning and taking her hand.  
“*AHEM*” The two snapped out of their little world to see Harry with his arms crossed and a smirk. “I’m glad to see my only two bestfriends getting along. But, uh, you can stop holding hands now.”  
Ava and Ron looked down simultaneously to see their hands still locked from the handshake. Immediately jumping away Ava ran back to the table of food unfazed, while Ron shyly wiped his hand across the front of his shirt. Harry giggled and patted his friend’s back before joining the girl at the table. Ron followed suit. The morning had just begun and already Ava felt a glimmer of joy spark in her from sitting with the boys. They chatted as more children sat down around them. Reluctant Gryffindors made their way to them. Hermoine was beckoned over by Ava wave. Sitting beside Ron across from Harry and Ava with a ‘harumph’. A conversation with her wasn't able to start because of the huge scene of the Weasley twins coming through the huge doors to the Dining Hall.  
“Lookey who we got here?” Fred started, “Sweet little Ron made some new friends.” George finished. The twins took their little brother into a headlock as his three friends giggled. The familial shenanigans was so very amusing to three children, who had yet to experience much of that themselves. Ava knew about Hermoine being an only child, and Harry’s poor upbringing. Ava, herself, never had much of a family. She was always told about her legacy and the truly remarkable people that made it. But she had never met any of them. In fact, what she had instead was kind of like Harry. She had a muggle family, not related to her, but they knew all about her. The Moonstone’s. She was raised being told that one day she’d be sent to Hogwarts. One day she’d help to fulfill a great legacy and prophecy in the making for decades. It was a huge weight but she knew she was the only one that could. Before Rubio woke her in the manor she had been in her bed, in her room, asleep. She had written her muggle guardians that morning to let them know she would see them again on winter break. They asked to come over to the manor. That had made her very happy. It would be a first for them, to see the legacy they told her about all her life in person.  
Ava looked dazed, lost in her thoughts as owls swooped in. Comet, her family messenger owl, flapped his wings and landed straight on his mistress’ head. The usual grey and beige of a barn owls feathers were slightly different for him. His were darker almost looking red and blue-ish. He was small and didn’t weigh down her head that much but his actions did startle those around him. Comet dropped a small stack of letters in front of Ava’s face. They landed in a pile of chipped beef and buttered toast. Ava blanked. With his work down Comet let out a call and burst out of the room.  
“Heheh, he doesn’t seem too friendly with you, Moonstone.” Hermoine giggled. Ava looked over at her and grinned.  
“Oh please. Just Ava is fine, when you use my last name you sound like Malfoy.”  
Hermoine made a face of disgust, “Yeah, definitely don’t want that.” The two girls laughed.


End file.
